Nanoblade (DXMD experimental augmentation)
Nanoblade is now an upgradable augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Unlike in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Adam Jensen can now fire his nanoblades as a projectile, useful for killing enemies from afar, causing distractions, or even explosions. Description :The Nanoblade is an attachment mounted on a Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis and is concealed unless deployed. It is most often wielded as a melee weapon, but may also be used as a projectile. :The augmentation upgrades the blade forearm sheath to include a launcher apparatus that can eject the blade. It also includes a high-energy molecular assembler that, with the proper supply of silicon-carbide cartridges, rapidly fashions a replacement lamellar graphite blade and affixes it to the sheath, ready for melee or ranged combat. :Fire the nanoblade as a projectile. :Warning: This augmentation is experimental. Unlocking it will add to the Overclock. :*Activation cost: 2 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo (Nanoblade Ammo) Upgrades Impact Velocity Shot :The signature square blade is tweaked to be ejected, essentially becoming a heavy crossbow lodged in the forearm. When fired, it has enough velocity to fatally wound and launch a victim airborne. :If near any walls or other solid objects, the target may be both impaled and pinned to the surface. :Fire the Nanoblade as a projectile which can pin targets. :*Upgrade requirement: Nanoblade :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo Explosive Heat Blade :The Nanoblade can be upgraded with a small amount of liquid explosive nestled between plates within the lamellar graphite blade. A chemical reaction begins when the blade is heated, and ends when it strikes a surface with sufficient force. The blade then shatters into several smaller fragments, fatally wounding living entities within its area of effect. :Charge the Nanoblade to heat it into an explosive variant. Bursts into smaller shards over time. :*Upgrade requirement: Impact Velocity Shot :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: ammo Background The Nanoblade firing mechanism was developed by Vadim Orlov. Blueprints of Orlov's design can be found in the Tai Yong Medical corporate vault of the Palisade Property Bank. Notes * Nanoblade ammo, while scarce, is still far more common than typhoon ammunition packs. * This augmentation is occasionally jammed when Jensen is overclocked. * As with all aug weapons, ammunition stacks up to 25. * Advantageously, the Nanoblade is silent, ammunition is fairly cheap to buy (and easily crafted), the damage is high enough to where a body shot is enough to kill the majority of the game's enemies, and the blades home toward the target. However, range is limited. * The explosive upgrade permits groups of enemies to be taken down with ease. Killing at least three enemies with the blast from an exploding blade nets you bonus experience points. * Nanoblades automatically target enemies if they are close to Jensen without warning, unlike TESLA. * Selling TESLA cartridges along with Nanoblade ammo is the best way to make money in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. * Nanoblades can serve part of the role of the 329-Series MPRS Rocket Launcher from Deus Ex: Human Revolution. * Without the Explosive Heat Blade upgrade, the player may not cancel firing the Nanoblade. To 'cancel' the nanoblade, when the blade's extended and charging, press the 'zoom' button. Adam will then retract the nanoblade. *Blades have limited tracking capabilities (the split-second orange POR markers), and try their best to angle towards the target's head and shoulders, which generally results in an instant-kill against human sized opponents. Very tough enemies, like armored cops and armored Shadow Operatives, can sometimes survive a shoulder or bodyshot from this aug, but it's very rare. Uncharged blades have a maximum range of 30 meters, but only track out to 25 meters. At these ranges, hits are far from guaranteed, unless the target is motionless. Nanoblades carry quite a lot of momentum, as well, something which should be kept in mind. *It is cheap, accurate, very deadly, silent, uses the absolute minimum inventory space, and in emergencies, Adam can unleash flurries of blades in a matter of seconds. Also has the distinction of being one of the weakest weapons for destroying props (doors, cars, etc). *Players standing too close to the impact zone will take significant damage from the blast (120+ HP, even with tier 3 Rhino Armor). Charged blades have a maximum range of 50 meters, but no tracking ability whatsoever. A direct hit on a target will made the blade shatter instantly. Like the uncharged version, this weapon is soundless, and the explosion is fairly quiet - however, people getting mutilated by glowing-hot crystal needles aren't. Very few enemies in the game can survive a direct hit from this aug. *It's not recommended to stand anywhere near the impact zone; a full blast will shave off 120+ HP, even with tier 3 rhino armor. Trivia * Nanoblades are composed of silicon carbide, a ceramic material that is is a hard (difficult to scratch) and brittle (fractures instead of undergoing significant deformation). * When the blade explodes, small fragments may be seen. The explosion sound effects are akin to glass and tin can explosions. * In being able to pin down targets, the blade appears to be launched with immense kinetic energy. * While heating the blade takes time, Jensen appears to be able to retract a heated blade instantly. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Arms Augmentation